The Adventures of Robin Hood
"The Best-Loved Bandit of All Time!" —Official tagline The Adventures of Robin Hood is an American Technicolor film based on the surviving medieval ballads and the traditional legend of Robin Hood released in 1938. The film has shaped the way the public pictures Robin, from his Technicolor green tights to his goatee and bycocket. Plot While King Richard is away from England fighting in the Crusades his brother Prince John conspires with Norman Lords to oppress the Saxon common folk as he tries to consolidate power in a bid for his brother's throne. Cast *Errol Flynn as Robin Hood *Olivia de Havilland as Maid Marian *Basil Rathbone as Sir Guy of Gisbourne *Claude Rains as Prince John *Patric Knowles as Will Scarlett *Eugene Pallette as Friar Tuck *Alan Hale, Sr. as Little John *Melville Cooper as High Sheriff of Nottingham *Ian Hunter as King Richard the Lion-Heart *Una O'Connor as Bess *Herbert Mundin as Much *Montagu Love as Bishop of the Black Canons *Leonard Willey as Sir Essex *Robert Noble as Sir Ralf *Kenneth Hunter as Sir Mortimer *Robert Warwick as Sir Geoffrey *Colin Kenny as Sir Baldwin *Lester Matthews as Sir Ivor *Harry Cording as Dickon Malbete *Ivan F. Simpson as Proprietor of Kent Road Tavern (as Ivan Simpson) Rest of cast listed alphabetically: *Lowden Adams as Old Crusader (uncredited) *Frank Baker as Turnkey (uncredited) *James Baker as Captain Philip of Arras (uncredited) *Sidney Baron as Outlaw (uncredited) *Lionel Belmore as Humility Prim (uncredited) *Wilson Benge as Monk (uncredited) *Charles Bennett as Peddler at Tournament (uncredited) *Hal Brazeale as High Sheriff's Squire (uncredited) *George Bruggeman as Villager at Tournament (uncredited) *George Bunny as Butcher (uncredited) *David Cavendish as Saxon Man (uncredited) *Phyllis Coghlan as Saxon Woman (uncredited) *Zebedy Colt as Child in Forest (uncredited) *D'Arcy Corrigan as Villager (uncredited) *Nick De Ruiz as Executioner (uncredited) *Jack Deery as Richard's Knight (uncredited) *Eddie Dew as Outlaw (uncredited) *James Dime as Soldier at Archery Tournament (uncredited) *Harold Entwistle as Tailor (uncredited) *Herbert Evans as Seneschal (uncredited) *Austin Fairman as Sir Nigel (uncredited) *Jack Gordon as Villager at Tournament (uncredited) *Frank Hagney as Man-at-Arms (uncredited) *Alec Harford as Outlaw (uncredited) *Ivo Henderson as Richard's Knight (uncredited) *Holmes Herbert as Archery Referee (uncredited) *Howard Hill as Elwyn the Welshman (uncredited) *Peter Hobbes as Outlaw (uncredited) *Leyland Hodgson as Norman Officer (uncredited) *Harold Howard as Beggar (uncredited) *George Huggins as Outlaw (uncredited) *Olaf Hytten as Outlaw (uncredited) *Charles Irwin as Saxon Man (uncredited) *Robert M. Parrington Jackson as Minor Role (uncredited) *Dick Johnstone as Outlaw (uncredited) *Crauford Kent as Sir Norbett (uncredited) *Paul Kruger as Monk (uncredited) *Marten Lamont as Sir Guy's Squire (uncredited) *Carole Landis as Guest at Banquet (uncredited) *Connie Leon as Saxon Woman (uncredited) *Frank McCarroll as Knight (uncredited) *Charles McNaughton as Crippen (uncredited) *Thomas R. Mills as Priest with Blacksmith (uncredited) *Charles Morton as Villager at Tournament (uncredited) *Leonard Mudie as Town Crier (uncredited) *Joseph North as Friar (uncredited) *Antonia Oland as Child (uncredited) *Paul Power as Richard's Knight (uncredited) *Bob Reeves as Outlaw (uncredited) *Georges Renavent as Saxon peasant (uncredited) *Dick Rich as Soldier (uncredited) *John J. Richardson as Serf (uncredited) *Gerald Rogers as Saxon Man (uncredited) *Victor Romito as Soldier (uncredited) *John Roy as Guard (uncredited) *Janet Shaw as Humility's Daughter (uncredited) *Reginald Sheffield as Herald at Archery Tournament (uncredited) *Cap Somers as Knight (uncredited) *Ray Spiker as Matt of Slefern (uncredited) *Robert St. Angelo as Pierre de Caan (uncredited) *Ernie Stanton as Outlaw (uncredited) *Val Stanton as Outlaw (uncredited) *Robert R. Stephenson as Soldier (uncredited) *William Sundholm as Outlaw (uncredited) *John Sutton as Richard's Knight (uncredited) *Cyril Thornton as Saxon Man (uncredited) *David Thursby as Archer at Tournament (uncredited) *Trigger as Maid Marian's Horse (uncredited) *Claude Wisberg as Blacksmith's Apprentice (uncredited) Robin Hood Elements New to the Film Character Alterations *Will Scarlett takes Alan a Dale's position as the Merry Men's resident musician while retaining his own role as one of the most influential of the Merry Men, and one of the closest to Robin. *As in several modern adaptations saving Much from being punished for poaching a deer is the catalyst that leads to Robin's outlawry. Trivia Mistakes * A car can be spotted in one scene. Gallery TheAdventuresofRobinHood.jpg|Movie Poster adventures_of_robin_hood_ver10_poster.jpg|Poster for The Adventures of Robin Hood OliviadeHaviland.jpg|Olivia de Havilland Olivia&Flynn.jpg|Olivia de Havilland as Marian and Errol Flynn as Robin Hood. Will_Scarlet_Pat_Knowles.jpg|Pat Knowles as Will Scarlet Adventures_of_Robin_Hood-flynn-knowles.jpg|Errol Flynn and Patric Knowles as Robin Hood and Will Scarlet. olivia-de-havilland-errol-flynn-adventures-of-robin-hood1.jpg|Olivia de Havilland and Errol Flynn in The Adventures of Robin Hood AdventuresofRobinHoodOliviaandErrolCastleWindow.jpg|Olivia and Errol as Marian and Robin meeting at her window FlynnErrol-HavillandOlivia-Adventures-of-Robin-Hood.jpg|Errol Flynn and Olivia de Havilland as Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Olivia-Errol-TheAdventuresofRobinHood.jpg|Olivia and Errol in The Adventures of Robin Hood adventures-of-robin-hood-errol-flynn-1.jpg|Errol Flynn in The Adventures of Robin Hood ErrolFlynnRobinHoodAdventures.png|Errol Flynn as Robin Hood Videos Behind the scenes Miscellaneous crew * Milo Anderson, Costume Designer Box Office Performance External Links IMDb Notes and references Category:Movies Category:Films in Technicolor Category:Movies from the 1930s Category:Movies from the 20th Century Category:Films Category:Films from the 1930s Category:Films from the 20th Century Category:Live-Action Films